The Outlaw and his Stunning Queen
by evilregalscurse
Summary: A collection of OutlawQueen one-shots.
1. Come With Me

**AN: This is my first one shot series. There will be a lot of different prompts. Some, if you guys want to, will have part twos.**

 **And, so…**

 **Prompt: Regina was grieving Robin but he appears as the next God of the Underworld.**

 **All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy it!**

She held herself whilst she trembled as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

Regina watched as each of the townspeople put Robin's golden tipped arrows (the one she gave him; the one she almost refused to give him) on top of his coffin.

The people around her were looking at her with compassion and pity but she wasn't looking at them back.

She looked at the arrow that Henry was currently giving her. She grabbed it reluctantly and approached her thief's coffin. She put the arrow down and she had to bite her tongue from crying out and asking her soul mate to come back and just hold her.

She had talked to Zelena and they both agreed to name her and Robin's daughter, Robyn. But after that, Regina locked herself up her room while Henry was at the living room, watching TV but really trying to forget the grief he was experiencing.

As soon as Regina locked the door, she let the tears that she was holding back to fall freely. She lied facing down at her bed and cried and she can't help but feel the ghost of Robin's arms circling around her waist.

" _Regina…" he whispers, his fingers tickling her sides and effectively waking her up._

 _She opened her eyes. "I'm trying to sleep, thief." She said in her most regal voice._

" _Oh, come on, your majesty. Wake up. Besides I might be a thief, but I'm your thief."_

" _As I recall, someone made me stay up quite late last night." She replied, raising her eyebrows._

" _I don't regret a second of it." he chuckled and kissed her._

She couldn't do this. Maybe she'll just go back to her evil ways but not here, not here in Storybrooke. She might hurt Henry. No, she'll go far, far away—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a 'clang'. She looked up and saw a shadow lingering across the far corner of the room.

"Show yourself." She said, readying her hand to throw a fireball.

The shadow stepped into the light.

#

"Robin?" she whispered as if afraid that he'll be gone if she talked too loud.

"Hello, Regina." He said, feeling bad that he had to see her cry.

"You're alive? But that isn't possible. I saw you die. And Hades said you'd be wiped out from existence. How is this possible?" She said, approaching Robin and hugging him, knowing with every cell in her body that it was him.

"I'm not alive, Regina. My heart isn't beating. I don't know how to tell you this but…"

Regina looked up at him, backing away. "If your heart isn't beating then how are you here? And what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I should probably answer the latter first. Then, you'll know how I'm here. Regina, I'm the God of the Underworld."

"What? But how? I saw the Blind Witch and Cruella take over the Underworld. How did you become its ruler?"

"Zeus. He banished Cruella and the Blind Witch from existence and told me that love made me a better ruler than Hades or the two he banished. He said that I can visit you anytime. And now? I don't want to waste my time. I love you, Regina. I'm willing to rule the Underworld fairly but the power Zeus gave me? I can't possibly control the darkness without you. I can't. Even though I will still see you, I can't do this alone," he cupped her cheek and wiped the tears falling down her face. "So, Regina Mills; will you please come with me, marry me, and be the goddess of the Underworld?" He knelt down and produced a ring with a small diamond sitting on top of it with his very own magic.

Regina gasped. She knew the answer to getting married to him. Of course, she wanted to. But being the goddess of the Underworld? That was another story. She doesn't want to leave Henry, Zelena, Snow, or even Emma. She can't just up and elope.

"Robin…," she whispered. "Frankly, I know, without thinking what answer I'm going to choose. That would be a 'yes.'"

Robin smiled as she started to speak but the smile soon faded as the sentences sink in. "I sense a 'but' coming in."

"I can't leave my family and friends behind. You; you have a daughter, Robin. Zelena named her by you, although with a 'y' instead of an 'i.' Snow and I are finally acting good towards one another. Henry grieved as well, Robin; he's downstairs and had acted good so he won't be any trouble but I know he'll break as soon as no one's looking. He loved us as parents, Robin. We can't leave him, especially not me. I love you, and I know you love me too, but we can't just leave and disappear forever. Robin, believe me, I want to just marry you and be in your arms. But I can't leave my life behind."

"Don't worry, Regina. I fixed everything. I told Zeus you're going to react this way. He found a way to get what you and he want."

"How?" Regina frowned.

"He took a page out of this world's stories. He said you can spend; _we_ can spend 4 months in a year in the Underworld. Then 8 months of every year, here, in Storybrooke. And the cycle goes on." Robin smiled, tears unshed in his eyes.

Regina can't help but smile back at his shining dimples. "Okay."

"What?" Robin's tears slowly subsided, and the love shining in his eyes turned to confusion.

"Okay, I'll get married to you, thief." She bit her lower lip.

Joy and love sparkled in his eyes and he stood, sliding the ring on her left ring finger. He then squatted and hugged her legs, then lifted her up. He spun her and she laughed, holding on to his shoulders.

She squealed loudly. Robin stopped and put her down, slowly leaning in. Regina reached the back of his neck and pulled him to her, their lips attaching themselves to each other. It felt like fireworks to Regina and then, _then_ she knew that this person in front of her was no impostor. This was Robin. _Her_ Robin. The kiss soon grew hungry and they were so distracted that they didn't hear Henry's footsteps at the stairs, nor did they hear her son's frantic 'Mom, are you okay?'

The door burst open and they pulled away with a 'pop'. They looked at the person who interrupted them and saw Henry, standing in their bedroom doorway.

"Mom? Robin?" Henry's chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion. "I thought you were dead, Robin. Mom, are you even sure this is him?"

"Henry. Let me explain." Robin spoke, stepping towards Henry. "I'm not alive."

Henry took a step back. "Then how are you here?" The confusion in the 13-year-old's eyes turned to rage.

"Henry…" Regina put a hand on Robin's chest. "He's the new God of the Underworld. Zeus chose him. Robin came here, telling me that and he said that he won't be able to fight the darkness without love. Without _me_. He asked me to marry him and to stay at the Underworld." She explained.

The rage turned to fear. "Mom, you… you can't leave me. You're my mother." Henry walked to her and dragged her away from Robin's grip, "I won't allow you to leave."

"Henry. I'll only be leaving 4 months a year. And… the 8 months we'll be both staying here, with my family. With _you_." Regina smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like that story in the Greek Mythology I read to you when you were younger. It'll be like Persephone but Robin will be coming with me, up here."

"But what will happen to the inhabitants of the Underworld?" Henry asked Robin.

"They will be temporarily frozen in time and the newcomers will be judged by the three judges I handpicked will do their work while Regina and I are away." Robin wore a proud smile.

"Who?" The mother-son duo asked at the same time.

"Regina's father, Baelfire and Daniel."

Regina's eyes filled with tears and she walked to Robin, surprising him by her soft lips attaching to his.

"Ew, mom." They pulled away and looked at Henry, who was wearing a disgusted face.

"So, what now? What're you guys going to do?"

Regina smiled at Robin and cupped his cheek lovingly. "We're getting married, Henry." She raised her hand and showed Henry the lovely ring Robin had conjured.

"Wow, mom! We should announce that to everyone. After, we explain what happened to Robin." Henry's smile reached up his ears and then suddenly, he looked at Robin in awe.

"Wait. Does that mean Robin has magic now, too?"

Robin chuckled in response. "Yes, Henry. You have 3 parents with magic."

The three laughed at that.

#

Robin transported the three of them in front of the Charmings' door. Regina put her hand up and knocked.

Honestly, Regina was nervous. Her palms, grasped between Robin's, are getting wet and her stomach was driving her mad. What if they judged her, telling her she won't be able to get her happy ending and that this was only temporary?

"Hey, it'll be alright, Regina. You'll see." Robin lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. It put Regina into ease.

The door opened and Snow White's gasp was heard from the doorway. "Regina! Robin! How—

"I know we have a lot of explaining to do, Snow but I need to ask you something before we all get to how Robin is here, okay?"

"Okay, come in first."

The three of them entered and sat down the couch, receiving two more gasps from Emma and David.

They both opened their mouths to question her but Regina raised a hand. "I know, I know. Just wait, okay?"

Henry blurted out a 'they're getting married' before Regina got to say anything.

Emma, Snow and David's jaw dropped ten feet below the ground as soon as Henry talked. Regina, though, looked at Henry, who was shyly looking back at her.

"Sorry, mom. I couldn't help it," he said.

Regina smiled. "It's okay, Henry. It just made this a lot harder to explain to them. Would you care to do that for us?"

Henry nodded frantically. "Yes!" He blabbed about Zeus and the Underworld and that they'll get married and Regina will be gone for four months without word but she'll be back 12:00 of the first day of May with Robin.

Snow smiled at her and stood to hug her. They pulled away and Regina sat beside her former step-daughter. "What were you going to ask me anyway, Regina?"

Regina looked at Robin, who nodded at her with his dimpled smile. It made her confident and she put on a smile. "Well, my wedding won't work without a wedding planner. So, will you be the one to plan my wedding?"

Regina hadn't been prepared. Snow hugged her so hard, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe how strong the woman was.

"Snow, I-I can't breathe," she managed to blurt out.

The woman let go. "Of course. I'm just so excited! There's so much to plan! Your bridesmaids, the maid of honour, the cake! And, who could forget, the honeymoon!"

Regina froze. She hadn't told anyone yet but about a week ago, when Robin was still alive, she started getting nausea and she had vomited a lot. As soon as they got back to Storybrooke, she made a check-up with Whale and found out she was pregnant. Regina was over the moon at the news. She never thought she could have children. But, she remembered: true love was the most powerful magic of all. It could've broken her infertility curse. But her heart broke as soon as Robin died. But now, he was alive and this should be the moment she would tell him.

"Actually… about that." Regina looked at Robin, "I have to tell you something.

"What is it?" Robin approached her and held her hand.

"I'm pregnant."

Robin's eyes widened. "You're what?"

"You heard me, Robin." Regina smiled.

"But, I thought…" he trailed off.

"I know what I told you and I thought it too but I think the curse was broken by our love. And I have a feeling that it's going to be a girl." She smiled.

"You don't know how happy I am, Regina. I'm marrying you and having a child with you; it's amazing! I love you so much." He said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

Regina turned to Snow, who was beaming and clapping. "I'm so happy for you, Regina. I knew you'd find your happy ending!"

"Yeah. You always believed in me. Thank you, Snow. For being there when no one is." Fuck! She's just two months pregnant and the hormones are getting this annoying. How would she handle it for 7 more months?

"Ugh! These hormones are annoying. I don't want to be this dramatic!" she complained.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be here. We'll get married here and we'll be together. I love you so much, Regina." Robin put a hand on the small of her back and she felt herself relax at his touch.

"I love you too, Robin Locksley."

With that, she kissed Robin in a long, bruising kiss.

THE END. 3


	2. Awake

**A/N: Hello! It's vacation here and I promise to update as soon as possible. After all, I've got more time to write stories now that I've graduated.**

 **I just have to tell you guys, I loved Regina's hair in the brand new episode! It frames her face really well and it suits her. I just wish the musical episode would already air. I'm so excited!**

 **This is the second chapter.**

 **Prompt: Regina and Robin are in a foster home. Robin's parents and girlfriend just died and he's new. Regina is ordered to wake him for the day but she arrives in his room with a very unexpected surprise.**

 **P.S. There's a bit MaidenHood at the start. I hate** **it but I had to.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Wake up, babe." He hears her soothing voice and he feels her hand on his arm, shaking him._

 _He groaned sleepily. "Mmm... kiss me first." He leaned up, asking for his girlfriend, Marian's, lips against his._

 _"You'll get that kiss later, birthday boy." Robin had his eyes closed but he could hear her smile in her voice._

 _"I want it now." He grumbled, stirring unconciously._

 _"I'll give you more than one later if you stand up now."_

 _That gets Robin to it up immediately and force his eyes to open._

 _He looked at his_ beautiful _girlfriend, a smug smirk in her face. "I'll hold you to that."_

 _"I'll be disappointed if you don't." With that Robin ran to the bathroom to take a shower, looking forward to the rest of his day._

* * *

"Hey, Regina!" Granny shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, Granny?" A fifteen-year-old Regina Mills entered the kitchen where she could see the older woman slicing and dicing some carrots and onions with the sickly sweet optimist Mary Margaret Blanchard and the hot slut of the house, Ruby Lucas.

Granny is a rich woman who owns the foster home. She has a lot of rooms in her house and even though they were only little space in each, the children in the home were happy they didn't have to share their rooms with each other.

"Everbody is awake except for the newcomer, Robin Locksley. Would you please go to his room and wake him up?"

"Sure, Granny. He won't know what hit him."

Regina ran to Robin Locksley's room. The sixteen-year-old boy had just been in the foster home for a few weeks. His parents had died, along with his girlfriend, Marian Maid in a car crash. He was pretty devastated so he hadn't talked much, hadn't ate much; he spent all his time inside his room, doing God knows what. Granny had gotten worried the first few days but luckily, the 'princess' Mary Margaret assured her it was normal for a person to be in that state, probably because of shock at the loss.

Regina, however, had spent almost all her life in the home. Her parents separated when she was about 3 three years old. Neither her mother nor father wanted her so they dropped her in the foster system. She doesn't get along with most of the other kids in the home, though, because she's kind of dangerous when she gets irritated or angry.

But like everyone, she has a best friend. Let me rephrase that, best friends. The first best friend she had was Mal Drago. She had blonde hair that swept along her shoulders and has aquamarine eyes. They got along so well because they were both sassy and had some extraordinary views in life.

The other best friend she's had is Rose Belle. She goes by her nickname Tink. She has blonde hair like Mal but she always keeps it in a bun. She is a carefree girl who liked to party and is very friendly. Tink and Mal always fight but they are always there for each other.

Regina slowly peeked in Locksley's room. Granny had all of the boys' room blue and the girls' pink. Regina never liked pink so she asked Granny if she could have her room painted black and white. Granny told her she had to buy paint with her own money. So, naturally, she had to work for it. She applied as a cook in Granny's kitchen and there, she learned to cook. Granny gave her money until she could buy a bucket of paint. She painted her room herself and it turned out beautifully.

She entered the room and tip-toed to his bed. She took a glance at his face and found him absolutely cute. Upon their first meeting, Regina was dumbstruck. She never thought someone could look so... handsome while grieving. She hates it when his blue eyes are in pain. It's like his pain connects to her soul. She had yet to see his smile. She wondered whether it was crooked, or simply kind.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. She couldn't possibly like him. He barely talked. The only times she heard his voice was during meals. He had asked for the viand that he can't reach. She thought his accent was endearing. It made her smile secretly. And his stubble... _Oh God, that stubble._ It was neatly trimmed the first time they met and now, it's growing, giving him a dirty look that wasn't supposed to turn her on but did.

Hesitantly, he reached his arm and shook it. She could feel his bulging muscles from underneath his dark green shirt. "Hey, Locksley. Wake up. You'll be late for breakfast."

She waited for a response. When she got nothing, she shook his arm again. This time, she got a sleepy groan.

He stirred and she finally heard his accent again. But the words that tumbled from his perfectly carved mouth isn't what she expected.

"Kiss me first."

Regina's eyes widen. She, of course, was attracted to him. _Who could not be attracted to him? His face is chiseled expertly. It's like it was fucking carved by Michelangelo,_ she thought.

Okay, fine. She wants to kiss him. So bad. He wasn't going to be her first kiss(if she _did_ kiss him). That was already taken by her first love, Daniel Colter. He got adopted some time when she was thirteen.

She sighed. There's no way she was going to be a reboubd on that girl, whatever her name is. She made her voice louder, hoping it'll get him out of his sleepy trance.

"Wake up, Robin." She used his name. It's the first time it rolled off her tongue. And she liked it.

"I need that kiss first." He whisperd. Then, he leaned his head up, definitely waiting for her lips to collide with his.

Regina was torn. She wants to kiss him... but she knows... she knows it's hard to like someone who isn't over loving someone else.

She has to make a decision.

She took a deep breath and leaned in slowly, letting her hot breath tickle his lips. She had her eyes directed right on his lips so she didn't notice that the eyes of the owner of those lips were wide open, staring at her.

"What are you doing?" He said, sitting up and moving away from her.

"Well, I _was_ about to kiss you." She smirked.

"Why?" He asked, clearly confused. So, he didn't remember asking her to kiss him.

 _This is going to be fun._

* * *

Robin was woken up by hot air directly headed for his lips. His eyes had opened and he saw the girl that was avoided and feared by everyone in the hous except for her close friends, the aquamarine-eyed blonde and the green-lover blonde.

"What are you doing?" He sat up, moving away from the (beautiful, intriguing) brunette.

"Well, I _was_ about to kiss you." She smirked smugly.

"Why?" He was confused. Why was she in his room? Why had she almost kissed him? Why was she smirking smugly like she knows something he doesn't?

"You asked me to." She out on an innocent face. He narrowed his eyes at her and looked directly into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Really? You're blaming me?" He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you just wanted to kiss me." He moved to her, her face inches away from his. He took a long look at her lips. He could see a scar on top of her upper lip. He wondered how she got it.

Regina's breath was caught in her throat. Robin was staring at her lips.

Suddenly, the room temperature rose and she could feel her limbs and her palm sweat. She could feel her panties get _extremely_ wet. She is only fifteen years old but she was no virgin.

Despite being so turned on, she managed to say her words in her infamous regal tone. "And _why_ would I want to kiss you?"

He looked up at her eyes and she bit her lower lip seductively.

* * *

 _Oh God. She's biting that enticing lips of hers._

He could barely breathe. He was getting lost in her eyes but he never wanted to be found again.

Truthfully, Robin has been-what was the word?- _astounded_ , ever since he saw the brunette. She doesn't know who she is but he faintly remembers the green-lover blonde call her _'Regina'._ Robin thinks it suits her. A stunning name for a stunning queen.

"Well, it _is_ me we're talking about." He said, smirking. "And don't even think that I don't see you stare at me whenever I go out of this room of mine." He whispered that last part.

Regina can't remember what she was here for.

All she can think of was wanting to feel his lips against hers. She was tempted to grab his thin cotton shirt and pull his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

But she didn't.

"So, you look at me too, then. That's the only way you'll know I stare at you." She said, throwing the embarrassment back to him.

* * *

"What if I do?" He throws back, not backing down from whatever game they're playing.

Regina's mouth opened, like she was going to respond but was interrupted.

"Is he awake?" Granny's voice vame from downstairs, her voice barely audible.

Regina bites her lower lip seductively before shouting back, "Oh, he's _very_ awake."

He stares at her in confusion at her comment and she glances at the bulge in his pants. He looks at the same direction her eyes went and his eyes widen then grabs a pillow to cover his erection as she walks away from the room, giggling in amusement.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Hello there! As you can see, I have a different username. It was black. is. soo. poetic before but now it's LaughBeforeCrying. I just found this latest username absolutely adorable and just had to use it.**

 **So here's the third chapter.**

 **Prompt: Robin is missing and Regina finds him.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Where the hell is he?_

Regina was getting worried.

Roland had come to her a few hours ago, telling her that his 'Papa' was gone.

 _"Gina! Gina!" Regina heard a Robin's little voice from outside her room. She frowned. It's almost midnight. Why would Roland be in her chambers at this hour? She waved her hand and instantly changed into more appropriate dress than her nightgown._

 _She had opened the door and she frowned even further when she saw the little boy's cheeks stained with tears._

 _"Roland? Why are you crying? Where's your father?" She knelt in front of him and she wiped his tears with her thumb._

 _"Papa's gone, 'Gina." Roland sniffled._

 _"What do you mean, 'gone'?"_

 _"Well, was with Uncle John and Uncle Will at the dinner table. Tuck was with me when Uncle John arrived. He told us that Papa went out in the forest. Tuck asked why he went out. Uncle John told us Papa was out to pick a fight. They don't know what happened to him." Roland barely finished before he put his arms around Regina's neck and buried his face into her neck._

 _Regina stood and carried Roland outside. "Hey, sweetheart."_

 _Roland looked up. "Yes, 'Gina?"_

 _"I will find your father, and you will stay here in the castle, with Tuck and John, okay?" Regina smiled softly._

 _"You will?" The little boy's face lit up. "Okay!"_

 _They turned the corner and Regina stood in front of Little John's door. She knocked._

 _The door opened instantly and there, stood John._

 _"Your Majesty! Roland!" His eyes widened. "Roland! We were worried when you ran off. I thought you went after your father."_

 _Regina put Roland down and he ran inside. She turned to the man in frint of him. "John, I'll see to it that the thief will be back... for Roland." She added for less suspicion._ _John nodded, with a bit of uneasiness._

Regina had been looking for Robin in the entire castle and the village nearby. She had found nothing but trees, cottages and bonfires.

She looked more and as she reached the boundary of the village, she heard a grunt. She approached the sound and she saw a clearing ahead.

Before she could see where the sound came from, she could smell the metallic pang of blood.

She approached a nearby tree and hid behind it. She could see the thief held by two men and another man punching his gut repeatedly. There were four more men behind him, holding knives and laughing at his pain.

Regina felt grimace and anger as she watched the man punch him. She couldn't bear it. She had to look away. She loved him too much to see him hurt.

There, she finally admitted it.

She loves him.

She had for quite a while now. She doesn't quite know when she had fallen for the thief. Nor does she know how. But maybe it was because of his kindness, gentleness he had shown even though she was terrible to him. And the way he loved and cared for his son. And the way she doesn't back down from her. Or maybe it was his blue eyes that stare right at her soul. And his stubble that she adores.

Regina took a deep breath and steps out from her hiding place. "Get away from him, you peasants." She said in her most regal voice.

The seven unidentified men and her thief looked up. Robin had blood all over his face. His mouth was overflowing with it. It took all of her power not to flinch.

"Ah, your majesty." The man who had been punching Robin spoke. He had dark blue eyes, unlike Robin's which were ocean blue. He wore a permanent-looking scowl and he had dark hair that reached his ears. He looked like a murderer. "Locksley here thought he could go against us. I think he deserved it. Wanna give him a punch as well?" The man smirked as he walked to her.

"Why don't you go hide somewhere and go fuck yourself?" She spat.

He chuckled darkly. "Her majesty's got fire, huh?" he looked over his shoulder to his mates, who were chuckling too. "Let's see how brave you are when you don't have your magic."

Regina frowned. She didn't get to register his words until he threw some liquid at her. She chuckled, unimpressed and opened her palm. She tried to form a fireball but it didn't work. She frowned, confused. She tried again but it didn't work.

"What the hell?" She looked up at the man. In her confusion, the man had ordered two of his men to grab her and carry by her limbs just like Robin, then place her on his left, facing him.

"M'lady..." he said weakly. He managed a smile but Regina couldn't help but let out a sob. He looked terrible, sounded terrible.

"Now, your majesty, you get to watch." The man said coldly.

The man laughed and approached Robin. He tilted his chin up(not so gently) and punched him right in the face. Robin's face flew and he spat out blood.

"No!" She pulled her arms from the two men and tried to reach Robin but their grip was too strong. Tears prickled her eyes as he took another hit on his face.

She was scared. What if he died? She wouldn't be able to bare that. And what of Roland? What would happen to him?

He's already lost his mother. It would hurt for him to lose his father too. Robin's voice echoed in her head.

The man let go of his chin and punched him again in his gut. Regina struggled again and again from the grip holding her arms but she can't move away.

"Stop! Let go of him or I'll make sure you pay." She unleashed her inner Evil Queen and tried to find her magic somewhere inside her. She focused her anger on the men that tortured her soulmate.

"Oh, really? How would you do that without magic, hmm?" The man spoke, walking to her and grabbing her chin forcefully. She glared at him as he did the same.

She pulled her face from his grip and banged her head on his.

The man grunted and pulled away. "You're going to regret that." He then punched her. She began to taste blood on her lips where his fist hit.

He seems to like punching people, she thought.

He laughed and went back to punching her thief.

"No! Stop!" She tried to remove the hold of the two men once more but she doesn't have the strength. Once more, Robin had spat a huge amount of blood. And she couldn't take it anymore.

All she saw was red.

Anger bubbled up inside her and she could feel magic run through her veins. She smirked.

"I don't regret anything exept making you regret ever hurting me or Robin?" Regina's eyes seemed bloodshot as the men holding her was thrown away by her magic. The man punching Robin looked at her with fear and worry in his eyes.

Regina put on an innocent face and released a flicker of fire on her fingertips. She started to play with it. "What way do you think the five of you should die?" She looked at them in question, her voice cold and regal.

The men ran away and left Robin in a heap. Regina's rage was immediately snuffed out and fear replaced it.

She ran to him and she healed all the wounds on his face. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. He was barely breathing and her heart was writhing in pain just by looking at him. She hates to see him barely alive. She checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief. His heart was still beating under her fingertips, even though it was fading quickly.

Regina tried everything she could but his pulse doesn't get any better. She turns desperate and hugged him. Her stored tears started to fall one after another.

She whispers at his ear, "Please don't leave me."

Regina kisses his lips and by miracle, she felt his lips respond. She pulled out and saw his beautiful ocean blue eyes staring right back at her chocolate brown ones.

"Regina..." He said, a bright dimpled smile on his face. Then he frowned. He pulled his hand up to her face and caressed the side of her mouth, where the mysterious man hit her.

"He's going to pay for this."

"Robin..." she sighed. "No more fighting. I can't see you get hurt anymore."

"But he hurt you."

"This is nothing." Regina smiled. "Just focus on me, okay?"

He nodded. "Why?"

She frowned. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me? You practically hate me."

"I feel the opposite, actually." She smiled at him. "After a _very_ thorough reflection, and a _lot_ of drinks, I've finally realized, I love you, Robin Hood."

Robin beamed. "I love you too, Your Majesty."

With that, Robin kissed her passionately, and when she felt fire ignited inside of her, the love bloom within them and her soul connecting with his, it finally dawned on her.

 _This is what a soul mate feels like._

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. An Adventure

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't have any time to update much. I know I said it was vacation here, and it is. I was just to caught up in the beauty called Lana Parrilla in the past episodes.**

 **I would update a Dark!OutlawQueen Proposal fic soon, I promise.**

 **Well, here's the new chapter! I really hope you like it. I've spent a lot of time here. This is my longest chapter yet.**

 **Prompt: Bandit Regina(who hasn't met Robin and still hates his guts) comes to Storybrooke and finds our Robin and Regina, married and with a 9-month old baby.**

* * *

The Bandit Regina had never been so happy in her life.

She had finally, _finally_ acquired an exit from the Enchanted Forest and away from the untimely demise Snow White has prepared for her.

She managed to trade a bean from a sorcerer named Maleficent. Maleficent wanted to get her dragon fire back and so Regina gave her what she wanted. Maleficent soon gave Regina a bean.

The dragon told her to think of where she wanted to go before entering the portal.

But as usual, everything goes wrong.

Regina was going to pack her things and go through the portal to a land called, Arendelle and start anew, when she spotted an old man wearing tattered robes standing in front of her log.

She slowly stalked him, reaching her bow and knocking an arrow through it. She pointed the arrow to the man.

"Turn around slowly." She spoke in a menacing tone. She had had enough of Snow White's attempts to killing her.

The old man did as he was told and stared at her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Regina continued.

"I'm the sorcerer's apprentice and I need your help."

Regina frowned. "The sorcerer? Who are you talking about?" She kept her arrow pointed at him, in case he did something stupid.

"He is none of your concern, Regina. I need you to know who you really are."

"I know who I am well, thank you very much." Regina was keeping up her guarded posture but inside she was freaking out. Who she really was? Does that mean this man knows her parents?

"Okay." The man sighed. "If you don't want to belive me, then don't. Just be sure to read this book before you leave."

He handed her a rectangular book. On the cover were the words, _'Once Upon A Time,_ ' engraved in gold.

"What is this? Is this some sort of trap? You work for the queen, don't you?" She said, glaring at him.

"No. I am only trying to help."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and lowered her weapon. She returned her arrow in her quiver and held a tight grip on her bow against her side.

She grabbed the book and skimmed through it. She looked up and the man was gone.

She frowned, looking everywhere, trying to see if she can make sense of where the old man went.

Once she realized he was really gone, she stared at the book in her hand.

She entered her log, her home sweet home, and read the book properly.

She smiled as she saw her name but as she read more and more, she frowned.

 _The Evil Queen? Monster? Enacting a curse?_

This was a far cry from who she was.

The book actually started, not in the The Enchanted Forest but in a place called Storybrooke, Maine.

She furiously read and read, until she reached the last page, in which the Regina in the book kissed the man who she hated with all of her guts.

Robin Hood.

The Bandit Regina gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Her, kissing the competition?

She stood, grabbed the only hope of ever getting out of her Snow White's clutches. The bean. It was the only way. The only way to clear whatever was going on in the book was to get there herself. It could be a way to get the hell out of Snow White's grasp.

She grabbed her bag and threw the magical bean on the floor. A portal opened. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she thought of the town she read in the book. Storybrooke, Maine. And she thought of the mansion the other version of her owned.

And she jumped.

* * *

Regina Mills smiled as she felt Robin's arms circled her waist.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." she felt him mumble as he kissed her shoulder.

"Good Morning, thief." She leaned towards him, her smile still intact.

She turned around in his arms and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

Their making out was interrupted when they heard a _thump_.

Robin looked at her, confused. She frowned and shrugged. Regina dragged him towards the living room, where the sound had come from.

They both gasped as they saw... _Regina_. In familiar clothing that she had wore during the alternate reality that Isaac had made.

Robin immediately ran to her, scooping her up and bringing her where his Regina can reach the Bandit.

"She looks _exactly_ like me." his Regina whispers, more to herself.

"She _is_ you." he said, chuckling.

Regina rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Bring her to our room. We'll see what happened when she wakes up."

Bandit Regina opened her eyes, then closed it again as light engufled her senses. The first thing she noticed was the warmth and softness underneath her. Her eyes turned into slits as she got used to the light.

She was in a beautiful room filled with beautiful furniture. She smiled. She knew she was where she needed to go to. This was the bedroom of the other version of her.

While she was in her thoughts, she didn't notice a woman lying down beside her, quietly observing her features.

"You're awake." The Bandit slightly jumped at the voice beside her. She looked at where it came from and gasped.

"You look _exactly_ like me." She whispered. She sits up, taking a hand out to reach the other Regina but pulls away.

Regina, from Storybrooke, chuckled. "I said the same thing."

"You even sound like me." The Bandit said, mostly not listening to her.

"I _am_ you, you are me. We are both." Regina said, smiling. "Do you know where you are?"

The Bandit smiled back. "Storybrooke, Maine. Such an odd name, don't you think, Your Majesty?"

Regina raised her eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

The Bandit shook her head in denial. "It doesn't matter how I know." She said, as she remembered the last page of her book. "You made out with Robin Hood! My competition!"

Regina bit her lip as she tried to keep her laughter in control. "What?" She couldn't take it anymore as her laughter bleed into the air. She approached the bedroom door and peeked as she opened it. "Robin, baby, come here; she's awake."

It didn't take long before Robin came inside the room, staring at the Bandit Regina, who was looking at him confusedly.

"Are you Robin Hood?" she asked.

He nodded and she immediately glared at him. He looked at his Regina. Regina shrugged and sent him a look that explained everything.

Oh, _right_. Bandit Regina hates him because he always got in her way.

"Good afternoon, Regina?" He said, holding back laughter as his Regina had done.

"What are you two laughing at? I never thought I'd say this, but how could you betray me like that, Regina?"

Regina of Storybrooke frowned. "What? How do you even know I know you?"

The other Regina shrugged. "Instinct, I guess."

"Well, you're right. I know you and I've brought someone you might know as well."

The door opened and revealed... Snow White.

Bandit Regina paled. She stands out of the bed and took her dagger from the bedside table. She held it out to Snow White. "Don't... come any closer."

"Wow." Snow just gaped at her in awe. "I'm beggining to think that Regina just might be the fairest in all the lands. You can pull off absolutely any look." She said, acknowledging the Queen Regina, who smiled.

The Regina holding the dagger was confused. "Fairest? What are you playing at?"

"Regina, the Snow White here is the one who had been hunted... by us." The Storybrooke Regina said, slowly walking to her other version.

"What? Us? You hunted her?" The dagger in her hand fell and it clattered to the floor.

"I did but we've been friends when I had changed because of-

"Henry. I know." She sighed, "God, the next thing you're going to tell me is you and Robin Hood are dating."

"Dating?" Robin chuckled. "We're married." He took Regina's hand and held it with his other hand, showing the gold bands that encircled their ring fingers.

The Bandit only stared at them with her mouth open. "Are you kidding me? Married? Who would be sane to marry you?"

"Well... the Blue Fairy. As much as I didn't want her to marry us, I guess she's better than Friar Tuck." Regina replied, rolling her eyes.

"So, you're happy?"

"I am." Regina looked at her Robin, her thief with love in her eyes and looked back at the exaxt replica of her. "Maybe the Robin Hood in your world would make you happy, too. You should go find him."

Bandit Regina chuckled. "My happy ending isn't a man."

"You're right. But for me, my happy ending doesn't just include him. There's Henry, Roland and our beautiful daughter, Elizabeth. There's also, as much as I hate to admit it, the Charmings and my sister. I have everything I need, Regina. My happy ending is finally feeling at home in the world and maybe... just maybe, yours would too."

The Bandit was on the edge of tears. "A daughter? You have a daughter?"

Regina smiled. "Yes."

"Can I... can I see her? I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is. Come. She's downstairs with David."

The walk down was silent. It was comfortable, though Bandit Regina was still wary of Snow White so she kept a distance and stuck with her other self.

They arrived in the living room and saw David rocking the crib. He heard their foorsteps and looked up. His jaw dropped open as she saw two Reginas but closed his mouth immediately as the Storybrooke Regina glared at him to shut up.

The Bandit quickly looked at the baby in the crib. Regina was right. She was beautiful. She had wisps of dirty blonde hair that Robin owned and she had Regina's nose. She had chocolate brown eyes that was definitely from Regina.

The Bandit tickled Elizabeth's tummy and the baby giggled. It showed a cute little dimple at the side of her cheek. It was absolutely adorable.

"She's a complete mixture of the both of you." She whispered, in awe of the cute little bundle of joy.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd have Robin's love for thievery and Regina's sass and scary face." David said.

"Hey!" Regina shouted. Regina glared at him while Robin smirked.

"He's right, though." Robin murmured. Unfortunately for him, Regina heard.

"You're siding against your wife?" His queen raised her eyebrows.

"No. But, that's not all. I'm pretty sure she'd have that concentrating face you'd have when you're confused."

"Yeah, he's right, Regina. She'll surely have that." Snow stepped in.

"What face?"

"You know, the one when you scrunch your nose up and drift away in an adorable manner." Snow said teasingly with a playful smile.

"You dare call me adorable? I'm the queen and that word does not connect with me." Regina smirked playfully.

"Okay... stop, stop before Regina kills you." Robin stepped between them, chuckling. He hugged Regina to his chest and kissed the top of her head. Regina smiles contently and buries her face in Robin's chest.

Bandit Regina sighed sadly as tears gathered around her eyes. "You do look happy... and content. Maybe the Robin in my world is worth a try."

Regina looked up from Robin's chest and walked to her other version. She took her hands in hers and looked at her right in the eyes. "You can be happy. You just have to believe in yourself."

The Bandit smiled. But then she remembers something and her smile disappears in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Robin immediately detected the negativity in her brain and walked to his Regina and stayed beside her.

"I can't go back. I only had one bean; I didn't plan on going back, at all. How will I meet him if I'm not in the same world as him?"

Regina smiled. "Don't worry. It isn't that hard to go to another realm, or dimension when you're face to face with a powerful witch."

The Bandit frowned, confused as to what she was saying. "Who?"

"Me."

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bandit Regina asked, as Regina guided her inside her vault.

Bandit Regina's jaw dropped open as they descended down the stairs. She looked around in awe. "Woah..."

"Don't worry, Regina. I had three beans left here. I just don't remember where I put it." Regina, the queen, responded.

They passed the drawers where she kept the hearts she took and suddenly the Bandit Regina moved to her front and stopped her.

"Did you take _all_ of these hearts?"

Regina hesitated. "Yes... I couldn't return them anymore; I lost track." She looked down guiltily.

"Well, you should label them next time."

"I'm not sure there will be a next time."

"I wonder what you were like as the Evil Queen. It seems... surreal." She stated, frowning.

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow and flicked her wrist. She was engufled by purple smoke. The smoke cleared and she appeared in one of her famous Evil Queen outifts.

The Bandit gaped at her in awe. "Whoa..."

"Can you imagine it now?"

The Bandit remained speechless, staring at the ample cleavage the dress showed.

"You know, you're welcome to oggle yourself at the nearest mirror. My assets are Robin's." Regina teased.

The Bandit closed her mouth. Regina could see her flush as she changed back to her Storybrooke clothes.

They continued to the main room of her vault and Regina immediately started looking inside her drawers and her chest.

Bandit Regina, not knowing what to do to help, sat on the makeshift bed. She noticed a small wooden box on the chair to her right. It had a beautiful intricate design on its lid and its body. She got curious so she took it. She stared at the designs for a while and opened it.

Inside were three shining magical beans and a globe perched on its stand. The stand was covered in royal blue satin.

"Umm... Regina?" She looked at the other brunnette and pointed the inside of the box. "Is this what we're looking for?"

Regina's eyes widened as she saw the box, and most especially, when she saw the contents inside.

What Regina said next brought hope to bloom in her chest and that's all she'll ever need.

"That's it. Are you ready for your new adventure?"

* * *

 **See what I did there^^^**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
